Backdraft
by cronos2chaos
Summary: What if Natsu went on that fateful mission? What if Natsu was permanently damaged because of it? And what if Natsu wasn't as dumb as people thought he was? Strong!Powerful!Natsu Intelligent!Natsu Natsu!Harem


Author Note:

Happy New Years. Happy New Years to one and all.

To kick off the new year I decided to post a new story.

Had this idea swimming in my head for a bit and then it took off all on it's own.

As always reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome, flamers can fuck off.

Disclaimers: I do not own Fairy Tail, wish I did, but have no idea what I would do with it.

Now then.

* * *

Lights, Camera, ACTION!

* * *

Chapter 1: Every Beginning an End, Every End a Beginner

{X780}

Natsu could not help but glower as he stewed in his juices. Which was literally the pus from his infected wounds.

It had been a little over a week from that disastrous day. No not disastrous... it was nothing less then horrific. A week and a half ago he left with the Takeover Siblings to do a mission as a celebration of Mira's promotion to S-Class in the trial a few month ago. It turned out that the Mission should have been Classified as an S-Class, we were up against The Monster know as The Beast King, a creature that was reputed as an abomination that could chew up and spit out S-Class mages. The second that they recognized the monster for what it was, something that the Villagers did not, Mira order everyone to evacuate as she fought the Beast King. Natsu, Elfman and Lisana did that, until Elfman got a bright suicidal idea, go back and takeover the Beast King. Natsu rushed after Elfman to make sure that he did not get killed, leaving Lisanna to finish the Evacuation. The younger of the two tried to get the older to make a plan but he seems dead set on the idea that taking over the Beast King is the answer. When they got to the scene of the battle they saw Mira out cold in some rubble, the Beast King looming over her. Elfman blindly charged in with his partial transformation demanding that the Beast King left his sister alone... well he succeeded in drawing the Beast King's attention, in fact it would have cost him his head had he not been tackled to the ground by the one that was suppose to be a hothead. Natsu hissed in Elfman's ear a plan, people may think an idiot of him but the Strauss siblings knew that he was actually pretty smart, though his fragmented education was a little spotty in some places. Rising, Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon's Roar to make The Beast King focus on him. Good news was that the Beast King was focused on him, bad news was that the Beast King was Focused on him; on him and not on Mira or Elfman, on him almost literally. Racking his brain for every dredge of information and experience from during his time with his father Igneel in hopes of surviving contact with the multi-tonne behemoth bearing down on him. 'spinning is a good way to evade, it gets you out of the way of an attack or failing that it minimizes damage. It may also simultaneously increase the power of your blows. But be warned this method of evasion requires you to take your eyes off the enemy while in motion, often a fatal mistake. Remember evading takes less effort then blocking, takes less damage and gets you in a better position to counter attack'. And so that is what Natsu did; he spun inwards, the Beast King's thumb brushing his hair as he went in and struck with a Fire Dragon's Iron Fist straight to the gut. It, unfortunately for him, did nothing to the Beast King but give it a stationary target. He racked his brain for more as he tried not to die. 'remember Natsu, nothing is infallible, nothing invincible and especially nothing is perfect; everything has a weakness; if your enemy is strong be faster then he can strike, if he is fast shore up your defences then counter attack when he leaves himself open, if he is solid as a mountain then concentrate your effort in one spot in the valleys, if he employs a defence strike at the flaw in his armour, if he seeks to engage you from afar take him out from either closer then he can fight or from farther then he is capable of, if he seeks to fight in close quarters then stay out of his reach, if he aims to befuddle elude or ambush you then flush him out. The eyes interior of the mouth and neck are the greatest weaknesses of the body but solar-plexus groin and joints are also targets that should be prioritized.' using this memory he ducked between the legs of the Beast King, using Talons of the Fire Dragon to strike at the back of the knees. This was more effective, but served to piss it off. Fortunately this created an opening for Elfman, his punch slammed into the knee at an awkward angle causing a good bit of damage to the joint. Elfman was able to get out with only a slash through an eye. I hit the Damaged knee with Fire Dragon's Wing to get the beast King's attention back to be; and so the cycle repeated. We were slowly but surely wearing down the Beast King. Unfortunately things went wrong; after seeing how effective Elfman's attack to the Beast Kings eye was Natsu jumped up to the Beast King's face and unleashed his biggest and most concentrated Roar yet into the mouth and down it's throat; on one hand it caused the most damage either of them were able to dish out at the Beast King, but on the other hand it caused the Beast King to try to half slap half claw him away, Natsu spun away from the strike although landing in an awkward position, due to the fact that he was exhausted and his back turned he did not detect the follow up kick until it hit him like a train. It sent him flying into a heap of rubble made from Mira's battle landing upside down he leaned his head back to get a look at the situation. It just went to hell. Elfman, panicked at the supposed defeat of his partner, initiated a Takeover of the Beast King; and it failed in the worst possible manner. Elfman disapeared in a flash of Pixilated yellow light and the Beast King gains some of Elfman's features, however it was fairly obvious that the Beast King was in control... fully healed... and had a hostage. Things could not get worse. The universe quickly proceeded to prove him wrong. Lisanna returned having took the lull as the battle ending. Mira having awoken part way through the battle screamed for Lisanna to get away, that Elfman was not in control, and for Natsu to get the two of them away from here. The boy tried to move but only succeeded in making the world right side up. Lisanna seeing that she was the only one not indisposed she began conversing with her possessed brother, trying to bring him to the surface trying to coach him into gaining control... both Mira and Natsu's Hearts stopped when the Beast King picked her up, dread welling up in their stopped hearts as the seconds went on. When the Beast King set her down after on of her tears fell into it's eye Natsu and Mira let loose a sigh of relief. Their thoughts of this damned mission done at last, lasted a second before the Beast King backhanded Lisanna away. The world seemed to stand still for Natsu as he watched the girl he loved and knew loved him back sail through the air. His mind blank until she landed with a dull thump outside the range of his view, then something in him snapped. He let loose a scream of anguish, a shriek of hate, a feral snarl, his rage wordless but tangible in the flames that engulfed him he launched himself like a rocket, slamming into the broad chest of the Beast King like the world devastating asteroid that killed the Dinosaurs, with a crunch the Beast King was knocked down several ribs and it's breast bone broken. But Natsu was far from done, he did not care that this was his friend, he did not care about the fact that he was not able to control himself, all Natsu cared about was the fact that this fuck had seriously hurt potentially killed his mate. And he was on the King of Beasts like a bat out of hell. While in the air above the head he swung down with his hand in a claw gesture, ripping a gouge from the scalp to the jaw through the skull, through an eye. Then he began to wildly beat on the head. He did not care that his friend probably did not deserve this, he did not care that his arms were breaking, he did not care that he was burning in ways that he should not be, all Natsu cared about right that second was causing as much pain as possible to the thing that harmed the to be mother of his children. When the Beast finally went down it reverted back to the half dead Elfman. This caused Natsu to pause before letting Elfman drop. He turned to where he saw Lisanna go. He trudged to her fearing the worst. When he dropped beside her he saw that she was still breathing perfectly, she still had a pulse, she was alive, the only visible damage was a welt on the side of her head. He wept tears of joy, she was alright! In fact she was starting to come around. Better check on Elfman he thought as he started to get back up. Then the Universe decided to piss with him. A vortex formed over Lisanna, absorbing her before depositing a corpse that looked just like her. His mind screeched to a halt. The body infront of him looked like Lisanna, but it did not smell like her. Somebody had taken her. He let loose a deranged sound that dwarfed his previous one; a scream of hate, a howl of Madness, a feral shriek, a moan of loss. She had been Taken, someone Took her. If he was angry before, now he was apocalyptic. He was cut off from his plans of Vengence on whoever took his mate, the one he swore himself to and herself to him, when Mira dropped beside him. She could only stare at the corpse in horror. He opened his mouth to tell the young woman that this was not her sister, that she was still alive but taken, but stalled, Mira was currently rather unstable, she like others did not think much of him. So he swallowed before telling Mira to get Elfman to a hospital while he would take the body of the lookalike. Mira torn between leaving the body of what she thought was her sister and getting her half dead brother to safety. Eventually living won out against dead and Mira shot into the sky holding her brother. Watching them go Natsu bent to pick up the body when his wounds made themselves know to him. He gasped as he fell to his knees as the pain of his broken bones, torn muscles, battered organs and burnt skin. He slowly made his way to some flames created from Mira's battle and tried to gorge himself to regain some power. It worked but he found something that nearly broke him; the fire burnt him. Deep in him he understood that in order to take down Elfman he had cannibalized his immunity to fire. With nothing left there he took the body of what was suppose to be his love and began his trek back to Fairy Tail.

After a week of walking, he had limped back to the guild; wounds a sickening shade of green, his visage was the personification of pain and exhaustion yet there was a fire in his eyes, a fire that promised pain and suffering on it's target. Everyone held their breath as he trudged along slowly, weakly yet no one wanted to approach the wounded predator in the form of a 13 year old.

"Natsu!" well except his 'son', "Your back! What happened? Why is Lisanna asleep?" the flying cat prattled off. His worry for his parents apparent in his voice.

"Happy..." Natsu murmured swaying slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. your mother was Taken from us. And there wasn't a goddamned thing I could do about it" he then fell to his knees as he proceeded to collapse.

And so a days latter here he was glaring a hole at the wall. Even as the lavenderette changed his bandages he forced himself to stop brooding and try to make a plan of action.

What did he know? Sadly not much. The portal was quite obviously space-time magic, perhaps dimensional. However space-time magic was restricted, and for good reason to boot, one slip up and you could blow up half a continent. More over the replacement was damn near identical, so maybe one of those parallel dimension thingies that Igneel spoke of. He did not know who or why nor where she ended up. The only ones who have any sort of access to space-time magic would be the now defunct Bureau of Magical Development. The best course of action would be to track down a member then go from there.

It was at that point that he realized that she had finished changing his bandages. Turning to the two year older girl, "Thanks... uuhhh... Lika right?"

she giggles before correcting him "Close but it's Laki, Laki Olietta." she gets up as her smirk turns into a gentle smile for a second.

"Thanks again Laki" Natsu said has he began to get out of bed. His damaged body screaming protest to the activity but he worked through it during his trek back he had beat back the pain with anger. He remembered his Father's warnings about Anger and Hatred, he knew that Anger that does not explode into rage, ferments into Hatred, and like all poisons would eventually corrupt him.

"Whoa! What are you doing! Your in no shape to be moving now!" she yelled as she tried to get him to lay back down. Despite his drastically weakened state he was still able to drag her as he moved towards the door.

"That's enough Natsu!" Looking up in surprise he stares into the eyes of Makrov Guild Master of Fairy Tail. He, Mira and Elfman must have entered during his initial struggle with Laki. The diminutive Guild Master continued on, "Natsu, your not thinking straight right now. Calm down. Your only going to hurt your self worse if you keep going like this."

"When is her funeral" Natsu's voice silenced all other noise in the room. Everyone's eyes soften at that.

"It's Tomorrow at the Cathedral" Mira Whispered sadly. Nodding Natsu returned to bed, details of his plan still needing to be hammered out. He ignored everyone's sad looks at the state he was in, both physical and psychological

{the next day}

It was Raining. It was suitable yet ironic. Lisanna had always liked the rain.

Natsu barely listening to the farewell speeches. They thought she was dead. They had every right to. But the fact remains is that Lisanna is still alive, out there somewhere.

Slowly everyone starts to leave. Natsu could not really bring himself to care as he squatted beside Elfman and Mira, who was tearfully telling Happy that his mother was not coming back.

"Natsu."

Turning around he sees Master Makrov and the Guild Ace Gildarts both standing a respectful distance away from the grieving siblings, both had very serious looks on their faces. Taking one last look at Mira holding happy as they both cried, he made his way over.

"Natsu, I know that your going through a hard time now, so I will be brief, both Gildarts and myself think that it maybe best if you are away from the guild for a while."

" In other words a training trip." Gildarts elaborated.

Natsu could not help but blink in surprise. Such things were done rarely and never taken lightly. Training trips were done if a Mage required to be away from their guild to develop their magic where they could do no damage to anything, if their training required a location or teacher, and/or otherwise required special circumstances.

It seemed that fortune smiled grimly on him. This was an opportunity to look for a member of the Bureau. He may have to put up with Gildarts, the pervert he was, but if he was going to learn from him then the benefits out way the negatives. "Alright just let me pack something for Happy and myself" he said dully.

It had an effect judging by the grimace of the two. "Alright we'll meet tomorrow at dawn, don't be late."

{one month latter}

"Natsu carry this," he says. "Natsu light that on fire," he says. "Natsu go forage for food," he says." Natsu grumbled to himself as he searches the woods for some edible plants, or better yet some prey.

The only thing that wasn't a plant that he stumbled onto was a meditating girl... wait what. Natsu blinked several times rapidly before backtracking. There, sitting on the stump where he saw her, was a plum haired girl in lotus position with a Nodachi in her lap.

As he debated the merit of calling out to her when a massive boar broke out of the brush, the girl dead in it's path.

Natsu instantly started moving but it proved unnecessary as with one smooth move she beheaded the boar as she leaped over it. The impressive part, was that she did it without unsheathing her blade.

Skidding to a halt a foot from the corpse the girl asked "Who are you? What business do you have here?"

"Uuummm... My name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, and my sensei sent me out here to forage for food." Natsu responded nervously, the girl reminding him of another Sword wielding girl. "May I ask who you are, and why you are out here."

"Hhmmm... My name is Kagura Mikazuchi" she responded without changing tone "why I am out here is none of your concern."

Deciding to change the subject Natsu asked, "the way you took out that boar was impressive, your a mage aren't you? What guild are you with?" he winced as he realized that he really needed to work on his tact.

"I'm not with a guild but I will be recruited by Mermaid's Heel." she said blushing before whispering, "I hope"

"Why are you not sure, your already really strong." Natsu asked having caught the last bit.

"That wasn't magic, it was just my swordsmanship and my blade," she blushed harder before composing herself with a cough. "My only magic is gravity."

Natsu paled as he took another look at the boar. That girl took it out with just her natural abilities. "If you mind me asking, how good are you with it." before getting crushed into the ground.

"I am proficient enough," she said coldly. Natsu could not help but break out in a cold sweat, was this the Fabled Tsundere that his father spoke of?

"Alright what is the problem then?" Natsu asked as he got up.

Kagura blushed harder as she whispered "I'm not sure if it's enough."

Natsu blinked once. Twice. Trice. "You are the most powerful girl our age, if they don't want you, then screw them. Fairy Tail will gladly welcome you."

Her blush now luminescent, Kagura said "well since your a mage, what do you suggest I do to improve?"

Natsu adopted a thoughtful pose and hummed for a minute before answering "well your sword is extremely formidable in close range you seem to be lacking in the more long range department, so I'd suggest either you adapt your Gravity magic, learn some sort of movement magic or both."

And so the two continued on with their discussion until the sunset. Unknown to the two, a bond had formed, and formed strong, between them. Where it would take them remains to be seen.

{Several month latter}

Natsu swept through the jungle he now training in. His conversation with Kagura caused him to reflect and go over many of his past actions. He also understood several of the problems that the magic council had with Fairy Tail.

However those thoughts were removed as he heard shouting from nearby.

Learning from Elfman's mistakes and his time with Gildarts, he understood the importance of stealth, while his conversation with Kagura had caused him to mature and gain some much needed tact.

Stepping to the edge of the short cliff he looked down a few meters to take stock of the situation.

The First person was a boy about his age, lightly tanned with dirty blond, nearly brunette hair, he wore the robes that were highly saturated with some form magic and held a short sword as he cornered the other person.

The Second person was a girl about the same age as Kagura, Erza and Mira, she was raven haired, and wearing a lab coat of sorts. She gave off a vibe of utter confusion and loss as she backed into the cliff.

Deciding to intervene Natsu jumped down between the girl and the boy.

While both were shocked by the sudden intrusion the boy recovered first, "Who are you? What Buisness do you have. I'm with the Runic Knights, and this dark mage is under arrest!"

"I told you that I'm not a dark mage" the girl half screamed half sobbed. Taking a closer look at her, Natsu realized that she must have been chased for several days because she was exhausted and becoming more hysterical by the second. "Why are you chasing me? What happened to Brain-shishou? The Bureau just exploded, I don't know what is going on!"

"Brain is a dark mage, your his student, that makes you a dark mage." the boy yelled as he made a lunge for the girl.

He did not get far as Natsu backhanded him with a fistful of fire. "Pipe down for a minute, you, girl, keep talking"

"Wa... was that Dragon Slayer Magic?" The girl sniffed shyly. "I'm Daphne apprentice of Brain, head of the Bureau of Magical Development."

"I'm Riley, an apprentice of the Runic Knights. She is a dark mage, she needs to be taken into custody." the boy said as he got up.

"Alright let's just calm down and go about this like civilized people, and yes I am a Dragon Slayer."

With Natsu there to play mediator the situation was quickly resolved. Apparently Daphne's master, Brain, had gone rouge, leaving her with a good portion of the blame. Panicking she fled not knowing what was going on. From then on it was a game of cat and mouse until it ended up in front of Natsu. Both realized that they were both at fault and apologized to the other before Daphne turned herself in.

As with the previous time Bonds formed and Natsu grew more as he had his first interaction, if indirectly, with the Magic Council.

{one year since Lisanna's disappearance}

On the day that Lisanna disappeared Natsu, Happy and Gildarts returned.

The second that they entered the city limits they split up, the older heading to the guild, the younger two heading to the grave of Lisanna. When they got there. They simply sat, staring at the grave as they made resolutions and grieved. Hours later Mira and Elfman joined them. On the second day Master Makrov checked in on them and Laki joined them. It kept going like that until it was the anniversary of the day that they had buried Lisanna.

On that day Natsu finally rose, all his convictions reafirmed, all his emotions relit and blazing, and all his plans hammered out. On that day he was informed that he was eligible for the S-class trial. On that day he asked Laki to be his partner.

And latter the two were promoted to S-class.

{X784}

"Hey Natsu, dude wake up"

"Eh? Thanks Riley"

"Yeah yeah. Let's just get this sick fuck, I hear that he's set up in the Square."

"Alright set up a parameter around the square then the capture squad will follow behind us to clean up what's left of him when we finish"

{Street}

"I can't believe that we only got a 1500 Jewel discount, our sex appeal is worth more the 750 jewels!" a blond bomb shell raged as she stormed down the main street. "750 Jewels!"

"Maybe he's just use to that kind of treatment" her dirty blond companion trying to placate her. Unfortunately this caused her get depressed.

Nearly getting knocked over by some squealing girls the first asks, "What the hell was that about?"

"I think they said something like backhoe. No... it was something like 'Backaft'." the second mused as she tried to rack her brain for the familiar name.

"Do you mean Backdraft?"

"Yeah that sounds about right"

"Wait thee Backdraft?! The Wizard Saint Backdraft. The premiere Fire Mage of Fiore Backdraft?! The man that is said to have created more fire magics then there are in circulation Backdraft?!" The two stared at each other before pushing their way through the growing crowd.

When they got to the centre they saw him. He was tall and slim but still manly, his hair was navy blue and had a strange yet attractive tattoo on his temple, his eyes burned with passion as he released a dazzling smile. He was dressed in ornamented cloak with a more plain dress shirt and trousers.

The sudden attraction set off warning bells in the dirty-blond's mind. But before she could try to get her friend away the man swept up to them, the attraction increasing to the point where she had problems thinking.

Before he was able to open his mouth, however, he was struck by a round house kick.

With the man sent flying it was far easier to think then before; some others in the crowd had realized something was wrong. The rest was about to unleash their their righteous feminine fury on the perpetrator of this heinous crime in their eyes... until they got an eye full of who it was.

The first a dirty blond, nearly brunette, man of average height, his short spiky hair slicked back in a failed attempt to tame it. His skin tanned, his face stern yet handsome, set in a serious frown. The most notable however was his attire. He was wearing the newest type of magic resistant armour over his silk shirt and pants. Armour with the Gauntlets Greaves and Cuirass being ornamented, most likely loaded with spells and defensive enchantments. His lack of helmet and ornaments meant that he was a officer of the Runic Knights.

The second cut just as extravagant and perhaps more intimidating sight. He was covered from hair line to shoe in bandages, over that he was wearing baggy white pants and a purple waist coat under a black vest like waist coat. His most remarkable features were however his Pink hair and his scale scarf.

The second sighed as he lowered his leg. The first drew his sword, pointing it at the downed man he announced, "Bora of Prominance, you are under arrest on the charges of illegal uses of magic, use of illegal magic, using the identity of prominent mages for immoral and illegal purposes, and involvement in the slave trade. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used against you at your trial."

The bluenette simply chucked nervously before blasting off in a jet of violet flames.

The two men simply stared towards the harbour before the first one spoke. "You let him go on purpose didn't you." It was noted by the Dirty Blond girl that it lack accusation or condemnation, merely exasperation. "I would have though your Fairy pride would have caused you to beat him to a pulp when he tried something. That or your pride as a fire mage."

The second snorted, "I'm just letting him lead us to his friends. He was passing out fliers for a party on a ship, must have been planing on luring victims there before drugging them." he started to walk to the harbour, "Besides I'm planing to come down on him like the hammer of god in a place where I won't cause immense collateral damage for trying to smear the name of Fairy Tail. It's bad enough he did it with other guilds but he is going to pay for trying it with mine"

"Oi oi! Don't forget about me." A lavender haired woman scolded as she approached the Pinkette. She had glasses and had her hair in a pony tail, and was wearing a white coat with blue trim that doubled as a short dress, she had under it dark red stockings. While she gave off a gentle vibe the dirty blond could feel that there was something off with her. "Besides I want to crack them as well." Only noticed by the dirty blond the Pinkette who shuddered slightly while the other dirty blond sighed harder.

"Um... did you say that you guys were from Fairy Tail." her blond friend stepped up to the three.

They turned to her before... "Listen Natsu, deal with this then catch up. All units the mount up, the target has fled to the harbour and is trying to escape. After him!" ...the first said as he rushed off, lost in the increasing number of moving Knights.

"Damn Riley." the mummified Pinkette muttered before turning to the two blonds, "alright what do you want? We're kinda in a rush."

He was hit upside the head by the Lavenderette "Be nice. Hello I'm Laki Oliette and this is Natsu Dragneel. We are both Mages of Fairy Tail. How may we help you."

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is Michelle Imitatia" the blond introduced herself and her dirty blond friend. "We would like to join Fairy Tail."

"Hmmm... we're not the ones who decide if you join or not."

"They'll join." The Pinkette, Natsu chuckled. "I can see it now. But we need to get moving, can you meet us at West Exit in a little while, me and Laki have some unfinished business to attend to."

Lucy and Michelle simply watched the two rush towards the harbour. "Well I guess we wait then." Michelle sighed

"No we follow" Lucy said resolute.

"Huh?"

"We're going to show off and make a good impression."

{at the docks}

"Damn they're already left. Someone deploy the nets." Riley shouted as he glared at the rapidly retreating form of a luxury ship.

"Don't worry. I'll hit them hard and force them back to port." Natsu yelled as he blasted off using his fire as jets.

"So why did you tag along?" he asked the girl that had latched onto his back as he had Blasted off.

"I'm going to show you how good I am as a mage so you can put in a good word for me to the guild." Lucy responded from his back. "Get me close to the water in front of them I'll get them back to port." Deciding to test her metal, Natsu decended into a hover about a foot from the water, he was not let down. Drawing a rare magical item, a Golden Gate Key she invoked "Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius." and from the magic circle formed a beautiful mermaid, blue hair matching the scales of her tail and her oyster shell bra, her fair skin highlighted her aqua eyes.

"Tch what do you want. Finally got a boy friend?" she demanded in a rude tone.

"No he is not my boy friend. Guuhh. Just return that ship to port alright." Lucy shot back.

The Mermaid simply let loose a Tch before sweeping her Urn generating a massive wave. Natsu's eyes bulged at the sight before blasting into the air as Lucy screamed and the tsunami destroyed the port. "Tch. Missed."

"What but you got the ship" Lucy screamed.

"You were aiming for her, weren't you..." Natsu deadpanned.

"No matter. I'm going back to my boyfriend." Aquarius said as she dismissed herself, "My Boyfriend."

"You don't need to rub it in, traitor." Lucy Screamed as Natsu flew back to the ruined port.

As everyone groggily returned to fighting form, the Runic Knights having anchored themselves to bed rock to prevent being swept out to sea were able recover first. They formed a semi circle and began to prep Jutsu Shiki to lock down.

As Natsu touched down in the centre of the formation Laki spoke to Michelle "why don't you show me a bit of what you can do."

"Alright," Michelle said as she stepped forward. "Ivy Bind" she invoked as she slapped her palm to the ground, a magic circle forming. Rapidly vines began to ensnare the crew as they grew out of the soggy ground.

"That Poison Ivy?"Laki questioned. "I approve" after getting a nod.

"That's it?" Natsu wondered, the hardest part so far was the damnable train ride. That was until he noticed a section of the deck of the scuttled ship set on fire. Violet fire.

The blaze quickly consumed all the Ivy trapping his subordinates as several masses of fire curled around Bora. "Damn this is bad we'll have to fight our way out." he sent the fire at the centre of the semi circle formation.

Natsu having been standing in the front of the formation was completely engulfed by the fire.

"Natsu-san!" Lucy and Michelle screamed as they saw the young man set on fire.

"This is deplorable!" Natsu thundered as he swiped the flames dispelled. "You call this fire! It's not even edible!"

"What the he's alright" Lucy questioned in shock.

"Heh. That's Natsu for ya" Riley chuckled.

"Aye. While he may have lost his immunity to fire Natsu is the best when it comes to fire." a new voice chimed in.

"Huh? Where is that coming from." Lucy asked half looking around half locked on Natsu.

"Oh Happy there you are" Laki said as she looked down. "When did you get here?"

Lucy followed the older woman's gaze until she saw something highly unusual. A blue talking cat with wing and was standing on it's hind paws. "A cat?!" Lucy freaked out while Michelle sighed, really she thought that Lucy would be more open to the strange.

"You suck Laki." The cat, Happy said as he glared at the usual cause of his misfortune. "You left me on that train. I just found you two, just now."

"Might as well end this in one shot" Natsu said as he pulled back the arm that was over his chest from swatting flames before thrusting forth his own flames. "Rolling Fire Wave." True to it's name the tsunami of fire rolled over the slavers, many passing out as they exited the flames.

Bora, one of the few still conscious made his way back to his feet. "Damn you... who the hell do you think we are, you flies?!"

"An idiot" Lucy said.

"Going to jail" Riley responded.

"Horrible at Fire magic" Natsu shot back.

"All of the above" Michelle agreed.

"Fairies, not flies" Laki spoke before slapping her hands to the ground "Cradle of Sodom"

Bora opened his mouth to shoot it off again but was cut off by the Judas Cradle shooting up from the ground and smashing into his groin. He quickly passed out, eyes rolling back into his head as he frothed at the mouth.

Natsu shook his head at the grand waste of time before turning back to the carnage behind him. No, he amended, the original purpose was a waste of time, but he found something that made up for it. With quick strides he threw the two blond girls over his shoulders before turning to Riley. "We'll get out of your way. Till next time."

"Yeah yeah. See ya later. Just get the two out of here before they get lynched" Riley waved him off, sighing about all the paperwork he would have to do.

"Hey put us down" Lucy yelled as Natsu ran out of town, Happy flying behind him carrying Laki, who had a glint in her eye.

"You'll fit nicely." Natsu grinned. Elaborating as he sensed their confusion. "You two will fit in nicely at the guild."

Eyes widening the two blonds ask, "You mean..."

"Yes. Welcome to Fairy Tail." Laki finished with a grin before continuing quietly "Abandon hope all ye who enter."

* * *

Well that's all folks.

Like I said it just kept coming.

The idea was originally a crippled but intelligent Natsu, but it eventually became this.

Read. Review. and have a nice day.

Merry Christams and to all a good night

Published: 01/01/2014


End file.
